Skin
by Densharr
Summary: Modern AU for Zutara.  What happens when Katara receives some terrible news?  What will Zuko, her best friend  who's secretly in love with her  so?  What about her boyfriend, Jet?  Story completed!
1. Chapter I

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Avatar related. Except for the complete First season. I am still on the lookout for the seasons 2&3 on DVD (and I'm talking complete seasons here, not the DVDs with 3/4 episodes on them.)

Skin, Chapter I

"Katara! Come on, you're going to be late!" Sokka called from downstairs. Sokka, who had just started a degree in Mechanical Engineering this year, was her official ride to school every day. Ever since her father had joined the army and left them at home alone with Gran Gran, they had only access to one vehicle, and since her school was on Sokka's way, she caught a ride with him every day.

"Coming, Sokka!" She yelled down the stairs, grabbing her favourite cerulean jacket as she rushed out of the bathroom. Today was her two month anniversary with Jet, and she had dressed up extra nice for him. Instead of her normal jeans and tee shirt, she was wearing a sky blue sun dress with a wide, white belt across her hips. Ignoring Sokka's dumbfounded look at what she was wearing, she grabbed her white purse from beside the door and walked out to Sokka's old blue Chevy.

- - - oOo - - -

"Sparky! Wake up!" Zuko's eyes shot open as Toph jumped on his bed. After a lengthy custody battle after her parent's divorce, she got stuck with Iroh, who was apparently her uncle by marriage, because her mother, Poppy, had been Ursa's sister in law. So she had been living with Zuko and Iroh for the past year and a half. In that time, she's been adopted into their family unit; Zuko accepted her as the little sister that he always wished that he had, and Iroh spoiled her as if she was his own.

"I'm up, I'm up... you little badger-mole, you. Get off me, you tyrant". Giving Toph a light shove, barely sufficient to dislodge her from on top of him, he managed to climb out of bed wearing nothing more than a pair of light sleeping pants. Once, he had been self-conscious around Toph because she didn't care about your state of dress on account of her blindness, but he had eventually adapted.

"I've got to get to school, and Uncle can't drive today! Something about Liang calling out sick for her shift at the Dragon? So you get the honour of driving me to school today. Who knows? You might even see Katara..." Dancing away from Zuko's grasping hands; Toph nimbly darted out the door, her fingers barely grazing the walls of his room.

"Little brat..." Zuko mumbled to himself as he dragged himself out of bed and changed into a set of day clothes: dark blue jeans, a red tee shirt, and the sweater that Katara had given him for Christmas the year before. Even thinking her name brought a faint hint of a blush to his face. He'd been in love with Katara, one of his best friends, for years, but he had managed to hide it from everybody else save his observant uncle. Toph, of course, had figured it out after meeting them together for the first time, but (surprisingly) waited until she had left before calling him out on his feelings.

Walking downstairs, he wasn't surprised to see that Toph was already sitting in the passenger seat of his crimson Mitsubishi Eclipse, the only thing that he'd ever used the money from the trust fund that his mother left for him on, flipping through his CD collection. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes and slid into the driver's seat and tossed in a random CD. He groaned as he realised that the CD that he had put in had been his latest birthday present from Sokka: a Great Big Sea collection. He had off-handedly mentioned that he liked one of their songs, and Sokka had bought him a CD for his birthday every year since. Truth be told, he only liked that song because it had been the first (and only) time that he had danced with Katara.

- - - oOo - - -

Sokka managed to pull right up to the sidewalk near the front doors to drop Katara off when suddenly he heard a distinctive celtic band blasting through a car's speakers. Turning around, he saw Zuko's distinctive car and broke out into a grin. "Katara! Look how's here!"

Turning, Katara looked and saw Zuko's car pulling up right behind them. Jumping out of Sokka's car, she ran up to the red vehicle and ploughed into Toph as she got out.

"Sugar Queen! Now why'd you have to go and tackle me like that? You've ruined my outfit!" Trying to give Katara a harsh stare, she nearly dissolved into giggles as Katara failed to contain her own.

"Toph, you're blind. I'll be willing to bet that you don't even know what colors you're wearing right now. Besides, we both know that you don't care what other people think about what you're wearing."

"Well, I certainly care what other people think of my little sister." Zuko's distinctive raspy voice cut through the air. Giving a mock glare, she laughed and ran around the car to embrace her best friend. Grabbing a lock of his hair, she wrapped her other arm around him as she pressed her face against his chest.

"I know you do, _Sparky_" she said with a teasing tone to her voice "And I'll bet that Hahn's arm still hurts from when you broke it." Hahn, one of the popular kids, had insulted Toph on her first day of school here. When Zuko found out about it, he had confronted him about it and Hahn, arrogant asshole that he was, freely admitted to Zuko that he had, in fact, made fun of Toph's disability. Gossip around the school that year had said that Zuko had fought off four members of the football club to get to Hahn and break his arm before he walked away.

Holding Katara out at arm's length, Zuko's heart stopped for a second as he saw her beauty once again. It was her eyes, he convinced himself, that stole his breath every time that he looked at her. "It's good to see you again, Katara. What's it been this time, 3 weeks?"

"Yeah, it must be around that long. So, what have you been doing?" As the two continued to talk, Toph sidled over to Sokka and hit his arm.

"So, you ever notice how much like girlfriend and boyfriend those two act?"

"Katara and Zuko? Nah, they're just good friends. I mean, Zuko's my man. If he had the jones for my little sis, he'd at least have the decency to tell me."

Giving Sokka a blank stare, she hesitated for a second before punching him in the arm again. "If I _ever_ catch you using 'jones' like that again, I will seriously beat you black and blue Sokka, I swear by Oma and Shu. No, but seriously, Sokka, they complement each other. I mean, Zuko's hot headed and Katara's calm. He's impatient where she's patient. She's love where he's passion..."

Grabbing Toph by the arms, he scrutinized her for a second before demanding her to breath. "I want to see if you snuck into Iroh's good stuff again, because you are not talking any sense, little lady. I mean, Katara and Zuko? I mean, Katara's a better match with that kid Aang who had a crush on her for the longest time back in seventh grade before he moved away." Looking back at the two other people, Sokka turned just in time to see Katara trip over the curb on her way into the doors, but beofer he could arrive at her side, Zuko was already there, helping her up. He saw Katara rubbing at her calf, and he winced, knowing that a bruise would form within a couple of hours.

Zuko cursed himself for not catching Katara in time. He had been right there, but the sway of her hips in that dress was just too distracting. _She's not interested in you, Zuko. She already has a steady boyfriend, and even if she didn't, she wouldn't be interested in you. She only sees you as a friend._ With one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, he helped her into the school office where Wu, the school secretary, gave him a dirty look. Him and Wu hadn't been on the best of terms – she kept trying to read his fortune, and he kept insulting her and calling her a crackpot. As he helped Katara into a chair, he offered to stay with Katara, but she just gave him another one of her soul melting smiles and told him that she'd be alright, and that Jet would take care of her.

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, his smile faded, though he kept up a decent impression of one for Katara. He knew that Jet wasn't good for her. Before he had graduated, him and Jet had hung out occasionally, and he knew that Jet only dated a girl long enough to sleep with her, then it was off to the next conquest. Usually, the girls succumbed in a matter of weeks, but Katara's managed to hold off for a full two months. Knowing Jet, however, he knew that he would ask her to the prom and afterwards... _He'd take what you want to share with her._

- - - oOo - - -

Ursa's brother married one of Poppy's sisters in this _CRAZY_ AU.

I just love to torture Hahn, don't I?


	2. Chapter II

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Avatar related. Except for the complete First season. I am still on the lookout for the seasons 2&3 on DVD (and I'm talking complete seasons here, not the DVDs with 3/4 episodes on them.)

Skin, Chapter II

It had been nearly two weeks since Katara had fallen, and the bruise on her leg hadn't faded at all. Gran Gran had gotten worried, and so Katara had a doctor's appointment in the afternoon right after school. Sokka's classes ran late today, and since they only had the one car, Zuko had volunteered to pick her up after school and drive her to her doctor.

"Katara! Baby, what's up?" Katara sighed and turned to greet her boyfriend. Jet had changed since they had started dating. While before he had been suave and the faintest hint of sweet, now he was becoming less caring and more forceful. She knew that he wanted something that she wouldn't give: her virginity. Not that in specific, but he wanted to have sex, and she wasn't ready.

"Hey Jet. I was just getting to class. Only one more period left today."

"Well, I'll walk you, baby. You can never be too careful. Who knows what kind of... dangers lurk in these halls."

Rolling her eyes, Katara extended her arm as Jet grabbed it, half-pulling her down a hallway. About halfway to her class, however, Jet pulled her down a random hallway and into an empty class. He closed the door behind them, and, leaving the lights off, pushed her against the wall and started kissing her.

"Jet!" Katara managed to croak out "Stop it! I'm going to be late for class!"

"Oh Kat, I love it when you get all flustered and angry. It just makes me so hot for you..."

Pushing Jet away, Katara gave him her best glare and placed her hands on her hips. "Listen here, Jet. Tomorrow, we're going to have to have a serious talk and lay down some more ground rules. No make out sessions when I'm going to be late for class, for one."

"But Kat, I just want to show you how I feel for you."

"And that's fine... but not now. There's a time for those sorts of things, and this is not it."

Breezing past him, she didn't stop to look over her shoulder and look at Jet as she left. If she had, she would have seen Jet's handsome face twist into an angry mask.

- - - oOo - - -

Katara walked into her last class, History, late. She cringed as Master Long Feng (he insisted on being called Master instead of Mister) beckoned her over to his desk. Standing in front of his desk at the front of the class, she mentally prepared herself for his lecture, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Miss Katara, do you believe that you're better than everybody else in this class?"

"No sir" Katara said demurely, trying to diffuse his rage as much as possible by painting herself like an innocent.

"Then why do you think that time does not affect you? If the other students can make it here on time, some of them coming from farther than you, Miss Katara, then why do you show up late to my class?"

Katara sighed in relief. Looks like Long Feng was in a good mood today. "I'm sorry, sir, I was just held up. It won't happen again."

"And why where you held up, hmmm? Catching a snooze between classes?"

She really didn't want the whole class to know about her confrontation with Jet, so she said the one thing that Long Feng wouldn't question. "Sir, I... had some feminine issues."

There was a giggle or two from the female members of the class as Long Feng coloured slightly. "Very well, pupil. Just make sure that next time, you allot yourself some extra time if you're having... issues."

Class carried on as usual afterwards. As she was leaving, Katara stuck out her tongue at _Master_ Long Feng's back. Her friend, Suki, giggled with her and dashed out of the class with her as Long Feng whirled around.

Katara made her way down to the front doors without too much trouble. Jet hadn't been waiting outside her class, like he usually was, so Katara had just gone on without him. _Maybe he heard that Zuko was driving me today? I've heard that they have some history, or something._ Shrugging, Katara walked out just in time to see Zuko's car sidle up to the curb. Before he could even get out of the car, Katara had pulled open the passenger door and climbed in.

"Hey Zuzu. What's up?"

Cringing, Zuko turned to glare at her. "Katara, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"But it's such a _cute_ name, Zuzu. How can you _not_ like it?"

"Yeah, Sparky, jeez. Lighten up a bit." Toph suddenly appeared at Katara's window. "Now are we leaving or what, Sparky? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. Sweet freedom, here I come!"

Rolling his eyes, Zuko waited as Toph belted herself in. Sparing a glance to make sure that Katara had done the same, he shifted the car into drive before he started off for the Jasmine Dragon.

"So... Katara. How are you and Jet doing?" Katara turned her head only to be mildly surprised to see Toph leaning forward, resting her arms and head in the space between hers' and Zuko's seats.

"We're doing good, thanks. ...Wait, why do you care? You've never liked Jet." Katara could have sworn that she saw a flicker of panic in Toph's eyes before Toph broke out one of her trademark grins.

"Oh, you know, Sugar Queen. I want you to be happy. Isn't that what friends do?" Stage-whispering, she leaned closer to the older girl. "And, you know, rub it into Zuko that he still doesn't have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend." Zuko's grip on the steering wheel tightened fractionally, but it escaped Katara's notice.

Toph was right. Katara hadn't thought of it before, but Zuko's latest girlfriend, Mai, had broken up with him less than eight months ago. When she asked why, his expression had grown darker and he had, muttered, somewhat embarrassed, that it had been because of her. Mai had been suspicious of their close friendship and was convinced that he was cheating on her with Katara.

Unknown to both Katara and Zuko, Toph had once picked up the phone when Zuko was out and it had been Mai. Knowing that he was watching a movie with Katara that night, Toph told her. She hadn't exactly been truthful with Mai, though. Although she never out and lied, she _heavily_ implied that they went as more than friends. Toph had never liked Mai much, and was getting tired of Mai's constant accusing of Zuko cheating. It had proven too much for Mai, and she had broken up with him the next day.

Throughout the trip to the Jasmine Dragon, Toph kept dropping hints that Zuko liked Katara until, finally, when they arrived, Zuko asked Katara to stay in the car while he 'escorted' Toph to the Dragon. As soon as they had closed the car doors, however, Zuko pulled Toph in close to him and hissed in her ear.

"What do you think that you're doing? Do you _want_ Katara to never speak to me again?"

"Whatever are you talking about, dear brother? I'm not doing anything." Toph tried to smile sweetly at Zuko, but all that came out was a smug smirk.

"Not funny, Toph. Katara only likes me as a friend, and I'm learning to accept that."

"No offense, but _bull_, Zuko. Everytime someone mentions Jet I can see your heart breaking, and I'm _blind_. Why don't you just tell her? You might be surprised, Zuko..."

"No, I won't, Toph. At least this way I can still be close to her, even if only as a friend. Please, just... stop it. I can't bear the thought of never seeing her again."

Hearing the tears starting to surface, Toph instantly regretted it. "Alright, Zuko. I'll try my best. But I'm warning you right now, buster: she'll find out sometime. Her capacity for overlooking the obvious is remarkable, sometimes, but she will eventually find out." Silently, however, she promised herself. 'I won't drop hints anymore... in Sparky's earshot. And if I can get Sokka turned around to my point of view, well... then I won't be the one dropping hints, will I?'

As Zuko got in the car to drive Katara to her doctor's, she noticed a slight redness around Zuko's eyes. "Are you alright Zuko? Your eyes look a little red..."

Panicking, Zuko managed to sputter something about seasonal allergies, but Katara still looked at him strangely from the corner of her eye as they resumed their journey in silence.

- - - oOo - - -

Alright, so this is turning out WAY longer than I anticipated. Probably going to be at LEAST a 5-shot now, so almost a mini-fic. Unless you want longer chapters, but less frequent updates. Whichever you prefer, review! It actually does inspire me to write more;.

Dedicated to my friend Kaitlin, who cannot STAND it when people call her Kate, even though she's okay with Katie.


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Well, that was rather fast, wasn't it? Here's another chapter! Once again, I own NOTHING.

Skin, Chapter III

Arriving at Katara's doctor, Zuko held the door for Katara as they entered. He was mildly surprised to see that the office wasn't cluttered at all: in fact, it was a comfortable office. There were blue padded chairs filled with people along three of the walls, and the fine oaken tables filled the middle. Occupying the final wall was a large desk with a hallway right beside it. The receptionist looked up and, when she saw Katara, broke out into a grin.

"Oh, hello dear. How are you today?"

"I'm doing as well as can be expected, Yugoda. Is the doctor ready to see me?"

"Not quite, dearest. Why don't you sit down and wait for a minute? I'm sure that he'll be right out"

Nodding Katara takes a seat in one of the padded chairs and motions for Zuko to sit beside her. Leaning towards him conspiratorially, she whispers into his ear, her warm breath breezing through his hair.

"Do you know why I like this doctor's office so much?"

Zuko, trying to conceal his blush, manages to stammer out a response. "No... why?"

Leaning back, Katara grabbed a gossip rag from the table in front of her. "Because Yugoda is so great at replacing magazines here. There's nothing over six months old in here."

Looking around, Zuko could see that there was dozens of different magazines in here. "But how... how does she keep track of them all?" Zuko leaned forward and grabbed the first non-girly magazine that he could lay his hands on. _Popular Science. Greeeeeat._

Katara grinned. "I don't actually know. It's part of the allure in coming here." Propping her feet on the table, she cringed in pain. "Dammit" she hissed, gripping the armrest of the chair. Zuko looked at her leg in concern, glaring almost menacingly at that discoloration of flesh that dared hurt the woman that he loved. Katara idly sat by while Zuko tried to read the magazine that he picked up. After a few moments, she put one elbow on Zuko's shoulder and started playing with his hair. _'Hmmm... I love Zuko's hair. It's so full and thick and soft and _why _on earth am I playing with it?_' Catching herself, she guiltily looks away while blushing as she quickly removes her elbow. A few minutes later, Yugoda called Katara forward. Zuko began to rise with her, but she caught his arm. "It's alright, Zuko, I'll just be a minute. I'll be back before you know it." Quick as he could blink, Katara had vanished from his sight and all he could see was a flash of blue heading down the hallway.

- - - oOo - - -

"Hello Doctor!" Katara's cheerful voice reached the ears of the elderly man facing away from her in the examination room. As the man turned around, she could swear that she saw a twinkle of laughter in the man's eyes, but his expression betrayed nothing.

"Katara, how many times have I told you? Call me Pakku."

"But Doctor..."

"But nothing, young lady. If your grandmother found out..."

Katara gave him her most charming smile as she recalled the memory. Her grandmother had been dating Pakku for nearly three years, now. Her first husband had died when they were both in their thirties, and nearly five years she had run into Pakku again while searching for a new family doctor. Turns out that Pakku had been her grandmother's high school sweetheart before her grandmother had left the city to attend college. Pakku had been heartbroken, and they had lost all contact. All these years later, the spark still remained, and they had gotten back together.

"Now, tell me everything about this bruise, Katara." Pakku sat down beside the examination table, giving her a serious look. "And leave _nothing_ out."

- - - oOo - - -

Nearly ten minutes later, Katara appears in the doorway from the hall, looking slightly pale. Zuko rushes over to support her, keeping care not to place his hands anywhere inappropriate. Seeing the concern in Zuko's eyes, she just gives a weary smile. "He only took a blood sample, Zuko, no need to worry. He'll send it off to the on-site lab and have the results back for me within the week. Speaking of which... you wouldn't mind driving me back here later this week, would you? I don't want to worry Sokka or Gran Gran..."

Mentally reviewing his schedule for the next week, he immediately cleared everything non-essential. "Of course, Katara. What are friends for?"

Giving him a huge smile, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his solid chest. She said something into his chest, but he couldn't hear. Pushing her back the slightest amount, not willing to relinquish his grip on her, Zuko asked her what she said. "I said _best_ friends, Zuzu."

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Zuko opened the door leading out of the office for her. Doing his best to imitate a butler, he adopted a terrible fake English accent and presented her to the door "Royalty first, Sugar Queen." Playfully swatting his arm, Katara managed to push him out the door first, laughing all the way.

Just as she was leaving, she heard Yugoda call out "Say goodbye to that boyfriend of yours for me, dear. He's a real cutie!" Before she could even process what the woman had said, Zuko had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit.

"Come on, 'Tara. Uncle says that he hasn't seen you in far too long, and has invited you for a cup of tea."

"But _Zuuuuko_... I have _hoooomework_ that needs to be done." Katara pleaded with Zuko jokingly, knowing that it was to no avail.

"Sorry Katara, but that's the price for Zuko's chauffeur service. You have to come to tea with the family."

- - - oOo - - -

Entering into the Jasmine Dragon was always a heady rush for Zuko, no matter how often he visited his uncle there, or helped out in his spare time. The aroma of exotic leaves and spices overwhelmed the senses, and the natural lighting seemed to accentuate, rather than draw away from, the exquisite mahogany furniture. Looking over to the centre of the room, Zuko saw Toph and Iroh sitting at a table, a pot of tea already steeping, waiting to be poured. Looking over at Katara, she stole his heart once again as he saw her beautiful face closed in rapture as she inhaled the scents of the tea house. Grabbing her arm, her eyes snapped open as she offered her a smug smirk.

"Don't you want some tea? Or would you rather spend all your time smelling it instead of tasting it? Uncle would be so disappointed..." with a teasing smirk Zuko shuffled off into the shop, taking a seat between Toph and Iroh, leaving one seat, directly across from him, open.

"On the contrary, nephew. Enjoying the subtle aromas of tea is an important part of the tasting. Come here, Miss Katara. It has been far too long." Iroh extended his arms and Katara couldn't help but kneel beside the old man and hug him back. She took a seat beside him as Iroh started pouring the tea. "Now Katara, do indulge an old man and tell me what I've missed. I'm sure that Zuko can fill in any blanks that you might miss." Katara was too caught up in giving Iroh a questioning look, so she missed the warning glare that Zuko gave his uncle, and, a heartbeat later, that he repeated to Toph in warning.

- - - oOo - - -

Four days later, Katara got a call on her cell. It was Dr. Pakku's office telling that her results were in. She immediately made an appointment then called Zuko to tell him when to pick her up for her doctor's appointment.

- - - oOo - - -

_Five minutes._ Zuko looked at his watch again, willing the time to pass faster. He heard the door open, and he looked open, and started walking around to the driver's side when he saw blue. He stopped immediately, however, when he saw that the form in blue wasn't as slim as Katara. Looking again, he saw the slightly angry face of a protective older brother. _Sokka... shit_. [1]

"Sokka... what's up, man?"

"Shut it, Flamebreath. I have questions, and you have answers. How long?"

"What are you talking about, Sokka? How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with my sister?" [2]

_Agni just _loves_ to hate me, doesn't he?_ "I don't know what you're talking about, Sokka"

"Can it, Zuko. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I've finally put it all together. You willing to drop everything for her at the drop of a hat, Toph's hints, hell, Mai! How. Long?" Sokka slammed his palms into the car on either side of Zuko, trapping him in between his arms.

Zuko sighs and completely deflates against his car. Even Sokka's taken aback by how abrupt his change is. "I'm sorry, Sokka. I never meant for it to happen. It just... did."

Flopping beside him and leaning on the Eclipse, Sokka put both hands to his face. "Ugh, _how_ could I not have seen this coming? Suki was totally right..."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Suki. Katara's friend. She was over a couple of months ago. You remember, when you and Katara had that movie marathon?"

"Yeah... " Zuko paused as he remembered that memorable day. For him, it had been one of the best days of his life. He had spent nearly the entire day with Katara leaned up around him and, near the ending of the last movie, she had fallen asleep on him. He hadn't had the heart to move and wake her, so they had spent the night on her couch.

"Well, Suki had come over to see Katara that evening, but when she saw you two on the couch, she smiled and said that she'd come back another day, that she didn't want to interrupt Katara and her _boyfriend_. I, of course, tried to tell her that you two were just friends, but she only winked at me and told me that 'I'd see'. You never answered my question, by the way."

"What?" Zuko managed to shake himself out of the pleasant dream of being Katara's boyfriend. "What question?"

"How long have you been in love with my sister?"

Seeing Katara coming out of the school, Zuko blessed her good timing. "Longer than either of us would like to think about. Hey, Katara! I was starting to think that you weren't coming!"

Angry, Sokka managed to force his face into a smile as she approached. Keeping his mouth shaped in a smile, he managed to mutter under his breath "I will get an answer out of you, dammit"

Keeping the same smile on his own face, Zuko managed to mutter right back at him "Not now, and not in this place."

Katara ran up and gave a big hug first to Sokka, then to Zuko. "Thanks, Sokka, you didn't have to show up, you know. Zuko's got me."

Glaring at Zuko, Sokka says "I'm sure he does. But can't I say hi to my favourite sister?"

Rolling her eyes, she smacks Sokka's arm. "I'm your _only_ sister, meathead." With a final hug, she jumps into the car and rolls down the window. "Come on, Zuko, I don't want to be late." With a shrug at Sokka's carefully neutral face, Zuko smiles, winks at him, and climbs into the car. Putting it into gear, the crimson car pulls out of the parking lot, leaving Sokka standing there alone.

As Sokka watched them pull away, he only had one thought on his mind. _Dammit, I really need to talk to Toph about this whole Zuko/Katara thing. Maybe she'll be looser with the answers._ Stopping for a second, Sokka shakes his head_. Who am I kidding? This is TOPH that I'm talking about, here. Might as well try, though._

- - - oOo - - -

Zuko waits impatiently. As soon as they had arrived at the office, Yugoda had escorted Katara into the doctor's room, and that had been nearly fifteen minutes ago. Not so much sparing a glance for him. Yugoda had come out almost immediately, and had been sitting behind her desk patiently, doing some work on the computer. Zuko finally gives in and stalks up to the desk. "How much longer is she going to be in there? I can't take it anymore!"

Yugoda raises her arm and pats his hand. "It's alright, dearie, your girlfriend will be out in a second."

With a shocked look on his face, he rubs at the back of his neck before half-heartedly muttering something about her not being his girlfriend. Just as Yugoda was about to say something, Zuko's eyes snapped towards the hallway. There stood Katara, her face nearly as pale as Zuko's as the doctor helped her out. As soon as she saw Zuko, standing there with a semi-wild look on his face, she broke into tears and dashed into his arms. As confused as Zuko was, he'd never turn down an opportunity to hold her. She looked up at him, and his heart broke seeing the sadness and despair in her eyes.

"Zuko... I have cancer."

- - - oOo - - -

A/N: CLIFFHANGER. All Apologies to Popular Science – I love it to death, but Zuko doesn't exactly strike me as the kind to enjoy it. And I've realised that everybody in this story is WAY more laid back than usual – especially Zuko and Pakku. Also? OH GODS, THE FLUFF

[1] Totally tempted to stop the chapter RIGHT there

[2]...and here


	4. Chapter IV

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters used here belong to Konietzko and DiMartino. I own nothing.

Skin, Chapter IV

Katara felt the tears falling from her face as she looked at her pillow. She ran her fingers along the long, silken strands of her hair that she had found on her pillow this morning. It had been three weeks since that fateful doctor's appointment, and a mere week and a half since her life had started to fall apart.

That was when Jet had found out about her cancer. He had initially been supportive, which had surprised most of her friends (most of whom had low opinions of the school's self-proclaimed bad boy). They had soon found out the reason for his support, however. He had been seeing Mai, Zuko's ex, behind everybody's back, and had been feeling guilty about it.

Needless to say, Katara had dumped his sorry cheating butt to the sidewalk, and had tried to continue on with her life.

After she had dumped Jet, he had "accidentally" let news of her illness slip to Ty Lee, the biggest gossip in the whole school. By noon of the next day, everybody knew the news.

- - - oOo - - -

"_So... Katara, right? I'm really sorry about being mean to you in P.E. last year... Uh... thanks for hearing me out."_

_Katara was extremely confused. Haru, possibly the shyest guy that she had ever met, had just randomly run up to her and apologised for something minor that she didn't even remember happening. Shrugging it off, she continued on her way to class. After the third such apology, by The Duke, she grabbed his shoulder before he could run off as well._

"_Alright, Duke, spill. Why is everyone being so weird around me?"_

"_First off, it's THE Duke. Second of all..." The Duke paled a little as he nervously scratched his head. "Well, you see... "_

"_Just spit it out already!" Katara was angry, and confused, and she just wanted answers._

"_-" The Duke let it all out in along, continuous stream before he caught himself and clamped both hands over his mouth in horror._

"_And _why_ did he say he dumped me, Duke?"_

_The Duke, finally realising the hole that he had dug himself, vainly tried to escape from Katara, but her grasp was firm._

"What did he say?"

"_The Duke cringed as he finally answered her. "He said that you were cheating on him with Zuko..."_

_Clenching her fists for a moment, she let a single tear escape from her eyes before she spread her hands and took a deep breath. As she opened her eyes, the Duke saw her cerulean eyes freeze and turn hard._

"_He said that, did he? And where would he be right now?"_

"_In the... in the cafeteria..."_

_The last The Duke saw of her was her back as she stormed towards the cafeteria._

- - - oOo - - -

Katara could still remember that confrontation in the cafeteria as if it was yesterday. She had been absolutely furious at Jet: not only had _she_ been the one to dump _him_, but it was because _he_ was cheating on _her_, NOT the other way around.

She still couldn't believe that he had told everybody that she had been the one cheating on him… and with _Zuko_ of all people! Zuko was her best friend, not her boyfriend!

- - - oOo - - -

Zuko sighed as he walked out of his shower. Mussing his hair with his red towel, he swept his hand across the fogged mirror and looked at his reflection. Black bags under his eyes, a haggard look on his face, and a haunted look in his eyes. A month. It had been nearly a month since he had gotten a decent night's sleep.

Every night, when he closed his eyes, a horror show waited for him. Visions of Katara slowly wasting away to nothing while he stood there, unable to do anything to prevent it. Resting his back against the cool porcelain of the bathroom, Zuko buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"Move it, Sparky!" The door slammed open as Toph kicked the door open. Not even bothering to grab a towel, Zuko looked at her.

"Hey you. Need to use the bathroom?"

"No Sparky, this is about you. What's the deal?"

"I assume that you've heard Katara's news via Jet and his cronies?"

"That you two hooked up? 'Bout time, I said."

"No, that she has… wait, what did you say?"

"Rumour 'round the schoolblock has it that you and Katara hooked up, and Jet was furious."

"Why that son of a bi-"

"Me, of course, I knew that it couldn't have been true. You would have been jumping for joy had that been the truth. Then, of course, I heard about Katara's real news."

"So you do know, then."

Crouching down beside him, Toph gave him a light punch to his arm. "Yeah, I know. She's going to be fine. It's Katara, isn't it? And you know that I'm here for you, right?"

Looking at Toph crouching there, a hint of vulnerability on her face, Zuko suddenly realised that Toph wasn't as unaffected by this as she pretended. "Thanks, kid." Ruffling her hair as he got up, he called out behind as he left. "Oh yeah, and Toph?"

"What?"

"You should probably wait a bit longer before barging in next time. I was naked." Zuko just laughed as he saw Toph's face flush a bright red. _Thanks, Toph. You've managed to make me feel better._

- - - oOo - - -

"What?" Toph had answered the door and the person who knocked had yet to identify themselves. Toph may not show it, but her blindness affected her more than she would ever let anyone know. It had taken her two weeks to learn her way around Iroh's house, and during those two weeks she had been absolutely miserable.

"Uhhh..." Toph smiled as the person finally said something. _Hmmm..._ _Male, nervous scratching and constant re-posturing. _

"So, what's bothering you, Snoozles?"

"Dammit, Toph, how do you _do_ that? Never mind actually. Is Zuko here?"

"Nah, he went out to take Katara to chemo. Want me to tell him that you were here?"

"No, it's okay. Actually-"

"Good. I wasn't going to tell him anyways. I'm not your messenger."

"Actually, Toph, I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh?" This was new. And, had this been a year ago, she would have been thrilled. She had had a crush on Katara's older brother for months, but she had gotten over it. "And what can the Blind Bandit do for you?"

_Where to start..._ "Well, you can start by telling me how long Zuko's been in love with my baby sister to start." Sokka crossed his arms and gave Toph his best stare, momentarily forgetting her blindness.

Instead of panic, Sokka was surprised to see Toph burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right? You finally realised?"

"No... I realised about three weeks ago. But then there was Katara's news, and... stuff just kept getting delayed. But now it's my time. What's the deal with... _them_?"

"With what? His affection from afar or Katara's obliviousness?"

"Ummm... both?"

"Sigh... You might want to sit down for this one, Sokka." Running her hands along Iroh's smooth wooden wall inlays, Toph made her way to the living room.

- - - oOo - - -

"How are you doing?" Zuko managed to catch a look at Katara as he drove her to the hospital downtown for her chemo appointment.

"How do you think I'm doing, Zuko?" Zuko could hear the tears resting just beneath the surface as she spoke. He ached to take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her and that everything would be okay, but he couldn't do that to her right now. "I'm tired no matter how much sleep I get, I'm nauseous all the time, and to make things better, I just found out that I'm losing my hair!" Katara was now nearly sobbing, her eyes releasing tears and her voice catching in her throat.

"Look in the glove box, Katara. I got something for you a while ago."

Katara leaned forwards and opened up Zuko's glove box. Sifting around the various maps and insurance forms, she found a small package wrapped in brown paper. "What's this, Zuko?"

"Just open it, Katara."

Opening the package, Katara found a beautiful cerulean scarf in it. It felt to be made of silk, and when she rubbed her face against it, she was surprised to feel some roughness scattered over the cool feel of the scarf. Spreading it out on her lap, she gasped and raised her hand to her mouth in shock. Clumsily embroidered on the scarf were two fish, one in black and one in white. _My pet koi..._

"Did you..."

"Yes. I figured that it was the least I could do. I mean, you're going through all this, and there was the Jet business..."

Katara was crying again, but this time, Zuko could tell that they were tears of happiness, not sadness.

"I did some research on your treatment, and it said that hair loss was one of the possible side effects. So I got the scarf just in case."

"Well, you should ask for your money back. That's some pretty bad embroidery. I mean, I haven't seen anything this bad since I tried to teach Sokka back in eighth grade..." Katara trailed off as she saw Zuko's face flush a deep red. "What's wrong, Zuko?"

Zuko squirmed in his seat as he answered. "Katara... I didn't buy it with the embroidery. I did it myself because I thought that you might like it..."

"Oh!" Katara's cheeks reddened to match Zuko's. _Whoops_. "You didn't have to, Zuko. The scarf itself is beautiful."

"I know I that didn't have to, Katara... I wanted to."

Silence reigned in the car afterwards as they finished the drive to the hospital. Katara couldn't stop her thoughts from whirling around in circles.

_I can't believe that Zuko would do something like this for me... I mean, he's my best friend, but this goes way beyond anything that I would expect from him._

- - - oOo - - -

A/N: I have no excuses. This is extremely late. I owe you guys. What can I do to redeem myself in your eyes? Tell me, I'll do (nearly) anything. You guys deserve way better.


	5. Chapter V

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters used here belong to Konietzko and DiMartino. I own nothing, least of all Zutara. That belongs to its legion of loyal fans (of which I proudly count myself a member of). There is an important Author's Note at the end of this chapter, so I will ask you to read it.

Skin, Chapter V

Zuko impatiently tapped his foot against the floor. Here he was, waiting in the hospital. Had this been any other time, he would have taken off to relieve some of his anger and frustration, but this wasn't any other time. This was Katara. He was determined to be there for her in any capacity, whether as her boyfriend or merely as a friend.

He was struck from his musings by the soft whush of the door as it opened. He looked up and saw a weary Katara being wheeled in by the clinic nurse.

"Thanks, Maraka, I'll take her from here."

With a slight nod, the older Water Tribe woman carefully wheeled Katara to him then returned to beyond the doors. Zuko swore that he saw a slight smile on the usually stoic woman's face. He had gotten to know the clinic staff fairly well these past two weeks – after all, he was there at least once a week with Katara.

He started telling Katara an amusing story that Iroh had told him the other day as he wheeled her out to his car. "And that's when he said, 'Leaf' me alone, I'm 'bushed'!"

Katara responded with a tired laugh. Zuko could tell that something other than the chemo was bothering her. He had tried prying, but Katara had steadfastly managed to avoid telling him. Zuko had eventually given up, respecting her privacy, but he knew that he wasn't as noble as he might want to believe. He was, after all, taking her to the Jasmine Dragon for a nice cup of jasmine tea... and his uncle. It was a proven fact that Uncle Iroh could pry anything out of anyone, given enough time (and tea). If Iroh couldn't do it, then Zuko would wash Sokka's socks.

The drive was mostly passed in silence between them; the only noise in the car was the music that Katara was playing off the radio. Occasionally, she'd lean over and change the station, but besides that, she remained mostly immobile, staring out into space.

- - - oOo - - -

"Ah, miss Katara. I was wondering when I'd have the pleasure of serving you again."

Iroh gathered the slight girl in his arms. He could tell that she had lost weight as much as Zuko had lost sleep. As he guided her over to a table, he noticed the scarf wrapped up on her head. Giving his nephew an inquiring look, he gave a look that said 'I'll tell you later'. Nodding his head in agreement, Iroh sat Katara down and poured a cup of tea. As she lifted the cup and inhaled the fragrance, Iroh couldn't help but smile.

_She and Zuko truly would make an excellent couple. She brings out the best in him, and she really only lets go with him. I don't know why my nephew insists on not taking her out for an evening. Of course, I'm not entirely wanting them to get together for their own sakes. Grandbabies!_

Struggling to contain his gleeful smile, Iroh poured himself a cup of tea and sat across the table from her. He noticed that Katara shied away from Zuko slightly – not enough to indicate fear, but there was definitely something that she didn't feel comfortable about with his nephew_. I wonder what it is... but she won't admit to anything with Zuko here._

"Nephew, would you do me a favour? Ajala started her maternity leave last week, and I have not had the time to go over the ledgers and, as you know, Toph would be absolutely useless." At Katara's shocked look at his seeming insensitively, he winked broadly at her and stage whispered to her "Her handwriting is totally illegible."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he muttered something under his breath about meddling uncles. A moment after Zuko left, Iroh took a sip of his tea before he set it down. "Katara, you know that you can tell me anything, right? I practically think of you as one of my own."

Katara's eyes widened for a second before she managed to compose her features into a neutral face. "Thank you, Iroh, but nothing's wrong. Well, besides the obvious." she adds with a slightly mocking smile.

Weaving his fingers between each other, Iroh gave her a stern look. "Katara, when you've lived as long as I have, you learn when something is on one's mind. Now, what's bothering you so much that you can't talk to Zuko about it?"

This time Katara didn't bother to hide the look of shock that blossomed on her face. "But what... how?"

Disguising his grin of triumph with a long sip of tea, Iroh managed to wipe it from his face before he finished his drink. "It's obvious to me, Miss Katara, that you're nervous around him, and reluctant to talk about something. Please, indulge an old man."

Setting down her own cup, she let out a sigh of defeat. "It's just... the prom's this weekend."

Iroh looked on as she almost immediately descended into tearing and half sobbed explanations. He beckoned for her to come to him, and he had barely opened her arms before she dived into them, wetting his shoulder with her tears.

_Oh dear. I had forgotten about this. Zuko graduated two years ago, and Toph's not due until next year. I had forgotten that this was Katara's year. She must be worried because she doesn't have a date._ Much to most people's surprise, Zuko was actually quite close to Iroh. After his own father had kicked him out nearly eight years ago, Iroh had taken him in. It had taken years, but he had finally gotten Zuko to open up again. So Iroh knew all about what Jet had done to Katara. _If I ever have words with this Jet character, he will learn to regret doing this to a lady, especially one of such fine calibre like Miss Katara here._ All the while, Iroh had been rubbing circles on her back and holding her.

"Do not despair, Miss Katara. I am sure that a lovely young woman like yourself would have no problems getting any young man to ask you to your formal."

"But that's the problem, Iroh..." she hesitated, and then her eyes grew steely. Unwrapping her scarf from her head, Iroh could see her stringy hair and sparse coverage. Iroh would estimate that she had lost over half of her hair. "No one would take a girl with no hair to the prom, Iroh. I've come to accept it."

"Miss Katara, I think that I know of a certain boy who-"

"Who'd be what, Uncle?" Just then, Zuko had re-entered the room to see Katara in Iroh's embrace, and the tell-tale wetness on his shoulder.

"Would be eager to-"

"Take over Ajala's position for the duration of her maternity leave." Katara shot Iroh a look that clearly said to not argue with her.

"...Alright, then. And Uncle, what where you saying about not having time to look over the ledgers? They've been done. Although they WERE remarkably hard to find..."

"You must forgive and old man's forgetfulness, Zuko. I must not have remembered that I did them." Even though Zuko shot him a look that told Iroh that the "old man" excuse wasn't going to work on him, Katara asked Zuko to take her home.

- - - oOo - - -

Prom Night.

A month ago, Katara would have been unbearably excited to think of this night. The night that every grade twelve girl looks forward to for the entire year. Looking at her dress laid out on her bed, she fought the urge to cry. She remembered spending the entire day with her Gran Gran and Suki looking for the perfect prom dress. Suki had found hers within an hour, but it had taken her nearly the entire day to find hers. It had been in the last store that they had gone to...

- - - oOo - - -

"_Come ON, Suki. Last one, I promise." Katara dragged her friend into the last boutique on the street. She had been about to call it a day when she had spied this store tucked in at the end of the street. The fact that the store was called "Yue's Boutique" drew her in. Sokka's first serious girlfriend had been called Yue, so it called to her._

"_You promise? Pinkie swear?" Normally Suki wouldn't have resorted to this, but she had been out here for nearly ten hours. She was all for finding Katara's perfect dress, but couldn't this last store wait until morning? Seeing the look of hope in Katara's eyes, she knew that she couldn't disappoint._

"_Oh Suki, you're the best!" Katara threw her arms around her friend for a moment before dashing into the nearest aisle. _

"_She's a feisty one, isn't she?" _

_Suki turned around to see Katara's aged grandmother entering the store at her own pace, ignoring the frantic pace of the two young women._

"_Just like her mother before her... I remember shopping with my Kya. What a force of nature that girl was." Kanna was interrupted by Katara's shriek. Not a second later, Katara came running towards them, holding a mass of dark blue fabric._

"_I've found it! The perfect dress!" She stopped for a second to catch her breath, wiping her hair from her face, and presented them to the dress._

_It was a gorgeous navy dress, strapless and floor-length. From her hips to the ground, there was a wedge of white silk embroidered with a flowing wave pattern in a light blue. It was simple, it was elegant, it was... Katara._

- - - oOo - - -

Katara's tears finally escaped her eyes. Tonight was supposed to be happy, but instead it was ruined. Her father, Hakoda, had even managed to get time off for it, and was waiting downstairs in the kitchen with the rest of her family, waiting for her to come back from the "washroom" so that they could start the movie. Sokka had already left to pick up Suki for the prom, so it was just her, her father, and Gran Gran.

Wiping the last of her tears from her eyes, she was descending the stairs when the doorbell rang. Taking a quick look at the wall clock, her frowned in confusion. Who could be coming over here at 6:45 on prom night? Shrugging, she walked to the door, only to discover that her dad had already opened the door and let in their visitor.

The visitor was a tall man, wearing a very demure black suit with a dark blue dress shirt and a strange brown cap. As he looked up at her, she saw Zuko's golden eyes looking back at her. As he took off the hat, she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Slowly approaching him, he dimly noted her grandmother's tears, nor her dad's approving nod.

Trembling, she reached out to cup his chin. He let her, and as her hands moved up his face, tears began to fall unheeded down her own face. Last time she had seen him, his hair had always been near to falling in eyes, but now as her hands crept higher and higher, softly she touches just skin

- - - oOo - - -

After this, there IS an epilogue, I've decided. It'll be really short, likely just a few hundred words, but I've decided that y'all deserve some closure. What about Jet? What about Sokka/Suki? Etc...

Anyways, down to the important stuff: You probably didn't know this, but I (loosely) based this on a song that's been stuck in my head. My little sister's been playing it pretty much non-stop, so...

Anyways: If you are the first to CORRECTLY guess the song, I will give you either:

A free one shot

YOU choose which of my stories you want an "immediate" update on. By immediate, I mean I will start work on it post-haste.

Of course, there ARE restrictions, and they are as follows:

Nothing rated Mature for sexy-times

No Kataang. I'm sorry, I can't write it. I've tried. It's... ugly. I'm alright with implied or mentioned

No yaoi/yuri. Again, another thing that I've tried to write, but fail MISERABLY

Cross-overs ARE allowed, but please, check with me before you do. I may not know enough about that specific 'verse to make a plausible story.


	6. Chapter VI

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters used here belong to Konietzko and DiMartino.

The song this is loosely based off of is called Skin (Sarabeth), and it's by Rascal Flatts. Y'all should listen to it – I'm a guy, and even I teared up a bit after listening to it. The prize was won by Kaleena DragonMaster.

Skin, Chapter VI (Epilogue)

Jet glared at Katara dancing with Zuko. Or rather, more accurately, he glared at Zuko. Even after everything that Katara went through, he didn't do the smart thing and ditch the sinking ship, while saving as much face as possible. Noooo, he just _had_ to pull a Leonardo DiCaprio at the end of _Titanic_ and ride it until the bitter end. Which, unfortunately for Jet, hadn't come. At all. So there she was, looking as fine as always, even though her flowing hair was replaced with a badly embroidered scarf. He knew that he wouldn't have taken her to the prom looking like that.

And the worst part of it was the fact that she looked so damned _happy_ that it was scar face that she was dancing with. Jet could grudgingly admit that he had never made her feel that way, although it was her fault that she didn't let him show her a good time. It sickened him that _he_ could make her feel that way, feel that content. Looking around, he could see many other couples dancing on the floor – his two best friends: Smellerbee and Longshot, Katara's idiot brother Sokka and some red haired girl, and Zuko's "little sister" was dancing (and he used the term lightly) with some kid in a wheelchair.

Walking over to the bar, Jet nodded at the bartender, a fat old man.

"Whiskey, straight. Two fingers."

Glaring at him with canny golden eyes, the volunteer bartender poured out the requested amount of alcohol. As he handed it to him slowly, Jet snorted and snatched the booze out of his hand. Downing it in a single swallow, he felt it burn its way down his throat.

"That's your third drink there, sir. Might I suggest abstaining from any more drinks? Courage is a valued trait, but too much and one is bound to get into trouble."

"Shut it, old man. Nobody asked your opinion, anyways. Nobody tells Jet Takinawa what to do."

"Ah, so you are Jet, then." The old man murmured quietly as he cleaned out the interior of a glass.

"What?" Jet whirled around and slammed both hands on the counter. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, young man. Enjoy the rest of your evening." The older man walked away as another graduating student called for a drink.

- - - oOo - - -

_Finally_.

This night couldn't wind down any slower for Jet. After Longshot and Smellerbee refused to help him trash the place on account of it being a 'beautiful night', they proceeded to ditch him and leave the party entirely. After that, it all went downhill from there. He had downed another half dozen drinks, and the night was all blurry.

After refusing to leave, one of the volunteer's parents, an ex-wrestler who still went by his tag, the Boulder, 'helped' him outside. After swearing revenge on the man, he stumbled around drunkenly for an hour before managing to find an establishment that the Freedom Fighters had sobered up at before. The Jasmine Dragon, ran by that old man... what was his name again? Jet shrugged. He never had been one for names, and it didn't help that he'd never walked in sober.

Walking into the establishment, he stumbled over the threshold.

"Damn floor... separating thingies. Won't give me a break, will ya?"

"May I help you, young man?" The old man asked. Even in the fuzziness of the drink, Jet realised that the man's voice was maddeningly familiar.

"Yeah, ya old geezer... need a place to sleep it off... mind?"

"Ususally, no. But you, Jet Takinawa, I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Wazzat? Leave? But you never had a problem wit me before..."

"Ah, but recently it has come to me that you broke the heart of a young woman particularly dear to me and mine. I believe that the name Katara should ring a bell in your head, Sir Inebriate?"

_Shit_. "Nah, man, never heard of her. She some sorta floozy, or summin?"

The man's voice deepened in displeasure. "You will not talk about miss Katara in that fashion. I believe that I asked you to leave. Now, will you do so, or will I have to help you?"

"Bring it, old man. I can take ya. You don't look so tough..." Jet drunkenly took at swing at the man, only to see him catch his fist in his hand, smile, and _twist_, shooting sharps pulses of pain down his arm.

"Now, I believe that I will be helping you leave now." Iroh pulled Jet along by his hand, forcing him to follow him back to the door. As he left, he pushed him out of the door and stood on the porch. "And I suggest that you do not come back. My nephew Zuko would like to have some words with you if you did, and I'm not entirely sure that it would remain... diplomatic." Iroh then turned away and walked back to the shop.

"Nobody makes a fool outta me!" Jet cried as he charged the old man, intent on teaching him a lesson. Picking up a loose piece of timber as he went, he jumped up and slammed the old man across the shoulders, forcing him to the ground.

The old man recovered a few seconds later, and, as he stood up and turned around, Jet finally realised his mistake. He could make out a distinctly predatory look in his eyes as he shed his outer robes with a fluidity that belied his advanced age. He swallowed as he saw the large biceps that the man had always concealed beneath voluminous sleeves.

"This" Iroh said, as he cracked his neck "I believe that I am going to _enjoy_"

- - - oOo - - -

A/N: I have a poll up, letting you (my loyal readers) choose what I work on next, after I finish off all of my git-fics (I currently have two, not counting the one below). And yes, FantasticMisticalWonder, that scene at the end was for you. Check my profile for a chance to influence what I work on next (via poll)!

REMINDER: Kaleena DragonMaster, your prize.

A free one-shot

YOU choose which of my stories you want an "immediate" update on. By immediate, I mean I will start work on it post-haste.

Of course, there ARE restrictions, and they are as follows:

Nothing rated Mature (for sexy-times, although I can TRY other stuff like gore, etc...)

No Kataang. I'm sorry, I can't write it. I've tried. It's... ugly. I'm alright with implied or mentioned

No yaoi/yuri. Again, another thing that I've tried to write, but fail MISERABLY

Cross-overs ARE allowed, but please, check with me before you do. I may not know enough about that specific 'verse to make a plausible story.


End file.
